


A timeless journey

by Psianabel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Other minor characters - Freeform, Past Elrena/Strelitzia, Twitter: Ficweek, all I want is softness so, no lore only soft cuddling, post kh3, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: In the end, love can be found in the strangest places.______________________________________________________Collection of small scenes written for ficweek on twitter.





	1. Beginnings

"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed?"

Aqua turned her head to her side to see Larxene lying beside her, close, but still half an arm length between them. She was quiet for some time already and Aqua asked her several times if she wanted to head to bed, as this was way more comfortable than the hard ground they lied on. The soft blanket beneath wasn't much help for that, but it did a good job of making this more enjoyable. 

Still, Aqua worried and honestly it was getting late even for her and sleepiness slowly made its way in her. 

"I told you," Larxene mumbled, her voice ridden of sleep. "No."

She looked up into the night sky, the stars reflecting in her green eyes, and Aqua couldn't help but watch that small spectacle for a bit, shaking her head slightly before she continued to do the same. 

A comfortable silence grew between them, so quiet that Aqua feared her fast heartbeat rang too much in her ears - it was bad enough already hiding her nervousness around her, even though she was able to pull that off quite well. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, quietly in hopes not to stir any confusion.

One day she would be able to act on her feelings - 

But Aqua didn't come far thinking about this.

Larxene reached for her hand closest to her and took it in her own, inching closer to Aqua to lie her head against her shoulder - Aqua flinched at the sudden touch and looked at her again, but she simply couldn't bring any word out of herself, her mind running too far. Larxene had closed her eyes with a smile on her face, her hand linked with hers, simply lying by her side as if it was the most normal thing in the world -

Aqua swallowed her panic and for once let her feelings talk.

She tilted her head to her side and leaned towards her, closing her eyes as their heads touched. Even though her panic was still running high in her, she felt comfort in this closeness, admiration, and a sense of peace that let her heart overflow with a gentle warmth.

How she would bring this situation up in the morning she wondered briefly, but let it slide to make room for everything she felt right now.

And that was what mattered right now. Only she and her lying in the grass, hand in hand, without giving it a name, for now.

Aqua smiled as she fully gave in to her feelings, feeling Larxene's heartbeat resonating with hers.

She was sure this was just the beginning of a new journey.


	2. Nightlight

Aqua twitched her sleepy eyes. 

It was in the middle of the night when Aqua got woken up by an uneasiness, rolling to her side to move closer to her source of comfort. She reached out with her arm, but nothing was there - her arm fell flat onto the mattress and she exhaled irritated, slowly opening her eyes and blinked to make sense of what was going on.

A small source of light engulfed the room in a dim light, enough to make out surrounding shapes. And that was where Aqua recognized her, sitting at the edge of the bed beside her.

"Larxene…?" Aqua's voice was ridden of sleep and she inched closer to her, just enough to run her hand over her back. She felt her getting slightly startled under her first touch, but calmed then as Aqua proceeded to sooth over her. "Everything alright?"

"Go back to sleep." Larxene simply said and Aqua squinted her eyes at that response, lifting herself up to join her side.

"Hey-" Aqua sat herself behind her and slid her arms around her, placing her chin onto her shoulder. She could feel slight trembles under her touch, a ragged breath that was coming down from a high - Aqua held her close and Larxene leaned into her hug. "Ssh, it's alright."

It was a gentle whisper against her and she felt her loosen up, Larxene exhaled deeply as she dropped her head down. She clutched a small portable night light in her lap, one Aqua recognized as something Larxene held dear memories of.

"... Fucking nightmares." 

Ah, that was it. 

Aqua rubbed over Larxene's arms to give her even more comfort, seeing how her hands still trembled at the item she held. She knew how important it was for her, how much she treasured it, the kind of memories she connected with it - how much it was linked to her past identity and a special connection she shared with someone. Aqua reached out to her hands and laid them over Larxene's, holding onto the night light as well.

"You'll find her, I'm sure of that."

Larxene stayed quiet for a bit, feeling the comforting warmth coming from Aqua's hands. She never imagined the search would end up like that - but things changed, a lot of time passed and it was only normal for life to go in unexpected directions, even if her goal remained the same.

"I know … I know. One day."

She set the night light on her night stand, leaving it on and turned to Aqua who already offered her to lie in her arms. Larxene had to smile at this simple gesture and took the offer, both of them returning to a comfortable sleeping position. Aqua held her in her arms, Larxene placed her head under Aqua's chin, snuggling close.

"She would … like you."

"Hm." Aqua hummed and ran a hand through Larxene's hair. "I think I'm going to find that out myself."

Larxene was slowly drifting back to sleep again at the comfort in Aqua's arms, her mind pushing away the dark thoughts and filled it with a bright, happy future. It was her destiny, she knew that.

She wanted to respond, but she found herself faster slipping away to sleep before she could, only hearing a faint "goodnight, love you" in the far light distance. 


	3. Flowers

Soft traces of the wind rushed over the field, taking the smell of the green grass and blooming flowers with it. Gentle rays of the sun shone over the two women, supporting the warmth that was felt between them. 

Her hand fell into her lap as reached for her cheek, moving the blue strands from her to reveal her soft face. She smiled down on her when she opened her eyes, the blue in them crossing her green ones. An equal smile formed on her and she too reached out with her hand to trace over her cheek, a thumb traveling over her bottom lip. It took her a lot to not bite down playfully, or dart out her tongue to lick over her thumb, but she decided against it and turned her smile in a hearty laugh.  

Looking at her, Aqua finally felt at peace. Her heart found its home and it would never leave again - no matter which struggles might come, she knew she could face them with her on her side. Like a coin with two different sides, inseparable, their hearts beat as one.

Aqua closed her eyes again at her soft touch, leaning into her hand. Quietness fell over them, an appreciation of their closeness - nothing could take this away again.

" _ Elrena!  _ Aqua!"  

Aqua opened her eyes at the mention of her and her girlfriend's name, Elrena turned her head around with a soft snort, a smile on her face as she saw the person who called for them. She came running towards them, happy, bright, full of light - Aqua sat up as the girl almost tackled Elrena on the spot, embracing her in a tight hug as they both giggled. 

" _ Strelitzia _ !" 

Another voice sounded in the distance and Aqua spotted him walking towards them, too, followed by two others which she recognized immediately and let her smile at the fullest. They were all here -

"Here! I made this for you." Strelitzia unwrapped herself from the hug and held up two flower crowns, placing it on Elrena's and Aqua's head individually. She herself wore one, almost too big for her head, but really, it was adorable than anything else. "Terra helped me pick the flowers and Ven helped me making it!"

"I never knew I had it in me making a flower crown." Ven said as he approached them, patting over his own flowers on his head. 

"You did a good job, Ven." Terra started to ruffle Ven's hair, carefully to not destroy any flowers, and Ven struggled under his touch, trying to wiggle away from it.

Aqua couldn't help but to giggle at all this. "It's lovely, thank you." 

"... My own sister doesn't even mention that it was my idea." Lauriam sat down beside Elrena with a grin on his face, and Strelitzia shoved him to the side to sit between Elrena and Lauriam, poking him with her elbow playfully.

Ven and Terra did the same and found themselves sitting down beside Aqua, everyone sharing the peacefulness of this lovely day. 

Their journey of struggles was over, they found their peace together and now it was time to finally look forward into a bright, happy future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon is that Larxene goes back to calling herself Elrena once she found Strelitzia again :')  
> Only then she fully reclaimed her past identity and is at peace with what happened.


	4. Mornings

Aqua shifted to her stomach in her barely awake state, her arms immediately opting for hugging the pillow under her as she buried her head into the soft cushion. The early morning sun tickled on her cheek and she squinted her eyes even closer, not ready to open them anytime soon.

Especially not with those soft touches on her back.

She purred, shifting even closer to the source of warmth on her side, smiling as she felt fingers tracing over her back and close to her neck. They moved her messy hair from the base of her neck and Aqua twitched with a snort as a pair of lips replaced the fingers, the kiss jolting her body. She could hear a gentle laugh at her side from that reaction and she couldn't help but to let out a small laugh too.

" _ Elrena _ ." A jokingly warning tone - Aqua was too tired to say anything else.

"Good morning to you too." She continued her traces along her back with a smile on her face, enjoying the soft noises Aqua made along the way.

Her back told tales of a long journey, from battles she barely won or escaped from, battles she won with courage and her will to continue forward - marks that were not only visible on her back, but deeply engraved in her heart, too. 

No one should have gone through what she had - nor what Elrena had - and now they found each other to heal from what their bodies couldn't tell. They survived their struggles and hardships and now it was time to rest.

Especially if that meant enjoying mornings like this a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that this small story line is finished!   
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
